Dispensing containers with dip tubes are used to store and dispense a range of personal care products. These include hand soaps, hand and body lotions, shampoos and body cleansing gels. There is a constant need to enhance the appearance of these containers. Various prior patent specifications disclose structures intended to enhance the appearance of the container, and some exhibit a dynamic, moving feature which is operable during dispensing. Examples of such US Patents are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,729,500, 6,345,731, 6,279,778, 6,592,007, 6,006,958, 1,916,646, 2,590,279, 1,976,762, 5,426,877, 5,937,554, 6,073,373 and 6,233,856. However, such constructions have a limited visual effect and/or are complicated in construction. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,954,669, 6,276,566, and 6,918,510 disclose the provision of static decoration associated with the dip tube within a dispensing container.
The present invention aims to improve the dynamic enhancement of the appearance of a container and its product during use.
The present invention also aims to provide a simple and reliable structure which can be dynamically operated by the user during product dispensing.
The present invention further aims to provide a dispensing structure which functionally indicates product dispensing as well as enhancing the appearance of the container and its product during product dispensing.